


Pomegranate Queen

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [107]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Choices, Freedom, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: pomegranate juice stains your skin ... your story is told again and again and again





	Pomegranate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pomegranate Queen   
> Written August 5, 2018

            oh Persephone

for you we sing

flowers bloom to gentle rain

light glows from the deep

           as your story is told 

                              and told

                              and told again

the world warms in bitter heat

 

pomegranate juice stains your skin

seeds dance across your fingers

the world starves

            oh Persephone

            queen of the dead

 

you were not tricked

 

            your story is told

                                    and told

                                                and told again

 our queen for whom we sing

            you were not tricked

no subterfuge keeps you in your realm

beloved queen

 

 

 


End file.
